Lo que viene después
by Dr. Calgari's Pet
Summary: [UA] Porque a veces el amor se acaba...


**ACLARACIONES: ** Ninguno de los personajes a los que se hace referencia me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: **OoC | Viñeta

* * *

~ Lo que viene después ~

 _Llegaré tarde a casa. Junta de trabajo urgente. No me esperes despierto._ De nuevo. Y con esta ya van 6 veces en la que utiliza la misma excusa para pasar la noche entre los brazos de un amante desconocido.

Lo vio parado en una esquina, soberbio, con una mueca traviesa en el rostro y sus piernas delgadas soportando el peso de aquella vida pagada con sudor y lágrimas. Hacía frío, pero unos cuantos grados bajo cero no le impidieron vestir aquella pequeña falda color beige con encajes y el saquito de terciopelo que era más un accesorio que una fuente de calor.

Francis pasó a su lado, dejando que el aire caliente de escape del auto le rozara las pantorrillas a aquel jovencito. Bajó el vidrio polarizado, le miró por encima de los anteojos, el chico comprendió. Prendió los motores de nuevo y la máquina se puso en marcha. Avanzó apenas un par de cuadras, las suficientes para disimular que no era aquel el lugar al que deseaba ir, que no buscaba refugiarse entre el calor comprado de aquellos cuerpos jóvenes y mallugados. Esperó un momento, sin despegar la vista de los espejos laterales mientras lo veía acercarse a él cada vez más.

No hubo necesidad de mediar palabra, con un "click" el jovencito tuvo acceso al asiento del copiloto. Únicamente la música de la radio hizo del trayecto algo más llevadero, como si no pasara nada, como si todo estuviera bien.

Estacionó el choche debajo de la habitación rentada, la promoción de aquella noche era buena, quedarse hasta el día siguiente sonaba tentador, pero era algo que no podía permitirse… aún.

Subieron las escaleras, Francis detrás de su muñeca rentada. Desde su posición podía apreciar cada detalle de aquel trasero que se movía con gracia. Ciertamente aquel atuendo dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Su acompañante se deslizó a través de la habitación como quien conoce el terreno y en un momento de confusión, ambos se encontraron sobre la cama, un cuerpo joven y hambriento haciendo de Francis su presa. No necesito mucho más, sus sentidos se encendieron y le siguió la corriente. Se preguntaba qué cosas nuevas aprendería esa noche de mano de aquel jovenzuelo, Feliks o algo así le había dicho entre gemidos cuando Francis se atrevió a llamarlo por otro nombre, uno que le había parecido bonito hace mucho tiempo y en ocasiones repetía como esperando que aquel hombre español apareciera por arte de magia empotrado sobre su escritorio en la oficina.

El tiempo pasó volando y para cuando prendió el móvil para revisar nuevos mensajes, se percató de que pasaba de la una de la madrugada. Suspiró entre preocupado y cansado, pero con una sonrisita de satisfacción en la boca. Feliks se le pegó a la espalda, le susurró unas cuantas cosas sobre saberse adictivo y verlo de nuevo mientras Francis sentía su tibio aliento correr desde su oreja hasta su mejilla.

Dejó la habitación a la prisas y Feliks se fue más que feliz por haber recibido la paga de su trabajo más un pequeño montó para que regresara con bien a su casa, ¡Ya parecía que lo ocuparía para regresar en taxi a casa!

Condujo desde el hotel hasta su casa entre un laberinto de calles pues su paranoia a veces le jugaba malas pasadas y temía que algún conocido lo reconociera y sospechara de dónde regresaba a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Con una mano sosteniendo el cigarro y la otra sobre el volante esquivó autos y transeúntes hasta que por fin fue a parar a las puertas de aquel lugar.

Se quedó en el auto unos momentos, meditando si debía entrar o únicamente pasar la noche ahí dentro, en el asiento del conductor. Sacudió la cabeza ante el infantil pensamiento, hurgó en la guantera en busca de sus llaves, acomodó el los espejos y colocó el freno de mano. Salió del coche con pesadez y caminó desganado hasta la puerta principal.

Entró y con un perfecto sigilo producto de la práctica constante, Francis se escurrió por los pequeños pasillos de la casa, la que ya no sentía como suya, un pequeño no-lugar en el que no quería estar la mayor parte de tiempo. Subió las escalares con los zapatos en una mano para no hacer ruido, se detuvo frente a la habitación, ¿Hacía cuánto que no pasaba una noche en compañía de su pareja ahí? No lo recordaba, tampoco que Arthur pareciera ansioso de su llegada como antes, cuando a pesar de avisarle que llegaría tarde, él joven inglés le esperaba alegremente en la sala o en el comedor, fingiendo leer para un examen que no se podía dar el lujo de reprobar y "no porque estuviera esperándote, tú, rana arrogante".

Después de mucho meditarlo, entró. Arthur dormía abrazado a una enorme almohada que no recordaba haber comprado, del lado izquierdo de la cama, justo junto a la ventana cuyas cortinas se encontraban abiertas. Su rostro parecía serio a pesar de estar dormido, no era la misma expresión que hacía al inicio, cuando teniendo apenas unas semanas de novios, y después de una borrachera, se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, con una mueca de total serenidad. Y de pronto un amargo recuerdo llegó a su memoria como un relámpago durante la tormenta, apenas unos meses atrás cuando Francis, tras una de sus aventuras cotidianas, llegó bien entrada la noche, oliendo a alcohol e infidelidad y lo encontró ahí, dormido en el sillón, con el teléfono celular en la mano y la pantalla en el contacto de "Rana". Sus ojos hinchados y dos delgadas líneas por donde horas atrás un par de lágrimas se escurrían hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera de culpa.

"¿Y por qué no terminar con todo de una vez?" le preguntaron antes, _por respeto a lo que una vez fue…_ respondió para el silencio antes de comenzar a temblar. Culpó al frío, aunque aquello no explicara su repentina visión borrosa y la sensación de algo húmedo bajando por sus mejillas.

Musitó un "perdón" quizá para Arthur, quizá para él mismo, antes de caer de rodillas al piso donde finalmente rompió a llorar sin temor a ser escuchado.

Desde la cama, bajo las cobijas, Arthur mordía su mano en un desesperado intento por acallar sus sollozos, preguntándose una y otra vez si era aquello era lo que venía siempre después del amor.


End file.
